Sheev Palpatine
Palpatine |Obraz = Star-Wars-Palpatine l.jpg |Data urodzenia = 82 BBY |Data śmierci = 35 ABY |Rasa = Człowiek |Planeta pochodzenia = Naboo |Wzrost = 173 cm, dawniej 178 cm |Kolor włosów = rude, później siwe|Kolor oczu = Niebieskie, po ciemnej stronie siwe}} Sheev Palpatine, znany także jako''' Darth Sidious''' — polityk, senator, Najwyższy Kanclerz, Mroczny Lord Sithów, twórca i pierwszy władca Imperium Galaktycznego. Był człowiekiem i pochodził z Naboo, na którym urodził się 82 lata przed bitwą o Yavin. Historia Początki Na postawie samych filmów nie jest znana data ani miejsce urodzenia Sheeva Palpatine' a. W pewnym momencie swojego życia prawdopodobnie był szkolony na Sitha przez potężnego Dartha Plaguiesa, którego po pewnym czasie zabił we śnie. Z czasem zaczął prowadzić podwójne życie. Naprawdę był Sithem, udawał zaś członka Republiki Galaktycznej. W bliżej nieokreślonym momencie przyjął również na swego ucznia Dartha Maula. Kariera polityczna Przed wojnami klonów Niebawem za sprawą Palpatine' a rozpoczęła się blokada Naboo prowadzona przez Federację Handlową. Chciał zmusić królową Padme Amidalę do podpisania układu. Z czasem został wybrany na nowego Kanclerza Republiki zastępując na tym stanowisku Finisa Valoruma. Wiedział również, że zbliża się bitwa o Naboo. Wydał swojemu uczniowi odpowiednie rozkazy. Był przekonany, że wygra bitwę, choć ją przegrał. Po bitwie o Naboo celem Palpatine' a stało się skoncentrowanie w swoim ręku władzy dyktatorskiej, do czego dążył zarówno metodami jawnymi (działania polityczne, demagogia, wykorzystywanie ksenofobii),left|thumb|158px|Senator Palpatine jak i zakulisowymi manipulacjami. Interesował się uczniem Obi- Wana Kenobiego młodym Anakinem Skywalkerem. Z czasem po śmierci Dartha Maula przyjął na swojego ucznia Dooku, byłego Rycerza Jedi, któremu nadał imię Darth Tyranus. Wiedział o armii klonów, jaka tworzyła się na Kamino i to prawdopodobnie dzięki jemu zaangażowaniu w klony został wszczepiony Rozkaz 66(zabić wszystkich Jedi). thumb|Sidous Wojny klonów Po bitwie o Geonosis Darth Sidious otrzymał od swego ucznia, Dartha Tyranousa/Dooku pierwsze plany przyszłej Gwiazdy Śmierci - superbroni zdolnej niszczyć całe planety. Przez kolejne 3 lata nadal szkolił Dooku oraz prowadził podwójne życie. Jednym z jego sług stał się także generał Grevious. W 19 BBY upozorował swoje porwanie. Na ratunek ,,porwanemu" kanclerzowi wyruszyli Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin. Wówczas Obi-Wan i Anakin stoczyli walkę z Dooku, która później stałą się pojedynkiem między Anakinem i Dooku. Gdy Dooku został pokonany Palpatine kazał Anakinowi go zabić. Po śmierci Dooku Palpatine robił wszystko, by przeciągnąć Anakina Skywalkera na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Opowiedział mu wówczas historię Dartha Plaguiesa, który potrafił pokonać śmierć oraz okłamał go, że przechodząc na Ciemną Stronę Mocy uratuje Padme(Anakinowi śniło się, że jego żona, Padme umiera przy porodzie). Anakin dowiedziawszy się, że Palpatine jest Sithem wydał go Mace' owi Windu. Szybko jednak zmienił zdanie i zdecydował się dołączyć do Dartha Sidiousa, by uratować Padme. Podczas walki Palpatine' a i Windu Palpatine atakował Błyskawicami Mocy, a Windu bronił się mieczem świetlnym odbijając błyskawicę na Palpatine' a(co spowodowało okaleczenie twarzy Palpatine' a na resztę życia) Anakin odciął Windu rękę, a Sidious go zabił. Później przyjął Anakina na swojego ucznia i nadał mu imię Darth Vader. Kazał mu zabić dzieci w Świątyni Jedi, a później polecieć na Mustafar i zabić przywódców separatystów. Imperator Po zdobyciu nowego ucznia Palpatine wydał rozkaz 66(zabić wszystkich Jedi), po czym ogłosił przekształcenie Republiki Galaktycznej w Imperium Galaktyczne. Niebawem stoczył pojedynek z Mistrzem Yodą, który przeżył i wygrał, nie zdołał jednak zabić Yody. Później wyczuł, że Vader jest w niebezpieczeństwie i wyruszył ratować go na Mustafar. Znalazł tam swojego ucznia ciężko rannego i zabrał do siebie. Tam Anakin przeszedł ciężką operację. Powiedział również Anakinowi, że ten w gniewie zabił Padme. Imperator Palpatine zlecił budowę Gwiazdy Śmierci na podstawie planów, które dostał niegdyś od Dartha Tyranousa/hrabi Dooku. W 3 ABY Palpatine dowiedział się, że Vader ma syna. Śmierć left|thumb|145px|Palpatine w momencie galaktycznej wojny domowej W latach 3-4 ABY Palpatine przygotował kolejną intrygę, mającą raz na zawsze zniszczyć rosnący w siłę Sojusz Rebeliantów. Z jego polecenia pozwolono Rebeliantom pozyskać plany drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci, co miało skłonić ich do ataku, a w rezultacie - wejścia w pułapkę zastawioną przez Marynarkę Imperialną. Równocześnie miało to doprowadzić do przeciągnięcia na Ciemną Stronę Mocy Luke'a Skywalkera, którego Palpatine chciał uczynić swym nowym uczniem w miejsce Vadera. Wydarzenia podczas Bitwy pod Endorem potoczyły się jednak zupełnie nie po myśli Imperatora. Skywalker pokonał Vadera w pojedynku, nie poddał się jednak Ciemnej Stronie i nie zabił go. Palpatine postanowił zabić Luke' a, uprzednio torturując go przy użyciu błyskawic Mocy, co poruszyło sumienie Vadera na tyle, że wystąpił przeciw swojemu mistrzowi i wrzucił go do szybu reaktora, gdzie Palpatine poniósł śmierć. Wydarzenia te przedstawione są w filmie Powrót Jedi. Odrodzenie Chcąc przywrócić Sithom władzę w Galaktyce Palpatine stworzył Snoke' a, którego mianował Najwyższym Wodzem nowo poznanej organizacji - Najwyższego Porządku. Znał też przyszłość swojej wnuczki Rey i wiedział, że ta go pokona, dlatego kazał ją zabić.. Ten plan się jednak nie powiódł, albowiem rodzice Rey chcąc ją ratować zostawili pięcioletnią córkę samą na Jakku i nie zdradzili gdzie się ukrywa. W 35 ABY Rey pojawiła się u niego i jego uczniów na Exegol. Wtedy Palpatine chciał ją przenieść na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Ponieważ już się nie nadawał do niczego kazał wnuczce się zabić, by Rey później przejęła władzę jako Sith. Kobieta nie chciała tego zrobić, ale gdy widziała, że to jedyny sposób na ocalenie jej przyjaciół chwyciła za miecz świetlny. Na szczęście w porę przybył nawrócony na Jasną Stronę Mocy Ben Solo, któremu za pomocą Mocy Rey przekazała miecz świetlny. Widząc okazję do odrodzenia się Palpatine zrezygnował z planu swojej śmierci i zaczął wysysać Moc z ich obu. Zranił śmiertelnie Bena, a potem zaatakował Ruch Oporu potężnymi Błyskawicami Mocy. Zaatakował też Rey, która obroniła siebie i przyjaciół oraz ostatecznie pokonała swego dziadka, odbijając jego błyskawicę, nie stając się Sithem. Historyczne i współczesne pierwowzory * Richard Nixon (37. prezydent USA) * Józef Stalin * Adolf Hitler * Bill First (senator z Tennessee i lider republikańskiej większości w tej izbie) * Tom DeLay (kongresman z Teksasu i niedawny lider republikanów) * Ludwik XIV, król Francji * Oktawian August, twórca systemu cesarstwa rzymskiego Cytaty * Sprawdzają się wszystkie moje przewidywania. * Ciemna strona mocy jest ścieżką do wielu zdolności uważanych powszechnie za... sprzeczne z naturą. *''Nieograniczona Moc!!!'' *''Wziąć sprzed moich oczu te robaki!!'' *''A więc to zdrada!'' *''Komadorze Cody... czas już nadszedł... wykonaj rozkaz 66.'' *''Republika zostanie przekształcona w pierwsze, galaktyczne Imperium!'' *''Od teraz będziesz znany jako... Darth Vader.'' Ciekawostki left|thumb|165px|Miecz świetlny Dartha Sidiousa * podczas wyborów prezydenckich w Polsce w roku 2005 w niektórych miastach kraju pojawiały się stylizowane na ogłoszenia wyborcze plakaty, zachęcające do głosowania na Palpatine'a oraz jego listę nr 66. Był to komentarz do ówczesnej sytuacji społeczno-politycznej w Polsce, w szczególności do odczuwanej przez szerokie rzesze społeczeństwa potrzeby ukrócenia korupcji w urzędach i instytucjach państwowych; * w niektórych źródłach internetowych imię Palpatine'a podawane jest jako Cos. Jest to informacja niekanoniczna, a zasugerowana została imieniem pierwowzoru Imperatora we wczesnych wersjach scenariusza - miał on zwać się Cos Dashit; * w Star Wars V: Imperium Kontratakuje w oryginale Imperatora grała nieznana starsza kobieta, której dołożono szympansie oczy. Głos podkładał Clive Revill. Na potrzeby wersji DVD zastąpiono ich Ianem McDiardidem. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Senatorowie Republiki Galaktycznej Kategoria:Oficerowie Imperium Kategoria:Mroczni Lordowie Sithów Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum